


Interruption

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Interruption

“So if we just follow this route we should be-Flinna!” Spencer giggled feeling her face flush. “We have work to do...Stop it.” The brunette tried to keep the smile off of her face. They were in the throne room looking over plans and when Spencer had lowered her head to get a closer look at the maps she had felt a hand move hair away from her neck and then a pair of tentative lips. 

“I'm bored...we’ve been at this for hours.” Murmured the empress against Spencer's skin while wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s waist. “Take a break, Harvard.” 

Spencer shivered at the words and how they settled into her. “We only have a few days...we need to be ready.” She argued. “And how can you possibly…we just-mmmm…” Flinna had turned her around and now she was having a lot of trouble remembering that anyone could walk in. 

“I knew you would see it my way…” 

“Flinna…we can't.” Spencer gently pushed her girlfriend away. “It's not that I-” she cleared her throat. “I want to but we really need to get back to work.” 

A disappointed huff emitted from Flinna's lips. “Alright. What were you saying? About the route to Newcrest?” 

A brow was raised. “I'm surprised you were listening.” 

The empress chuckled. “I can listen to you while I'm thinking filthy thoughts. It's a talent.”

An eye roll before continuing. “Noted. As for the route I was thinking we could start here and then go through here so we can cut the trip in half.” 

“Studying geography…I shouldn't be surprised.” A hand touched Spencer's shoulder. 

“But you're impressed.” A sly grin appeared on Spencer's face. 

“Stop being so smug, Spence.” 

A coy giggle from Spencer as she turned around to face Flinna, her hands grabbing the white dress shirt that would come off so easily. “I thought you found it sexy.” 

“I do. Don't tempt me.” Too late. Flinna was always tempted when it came to Spencer Hastings. 

Spencer laughed as their noses brushed. “I'm not even trying.” 

“I'm about to vomit…” Alison was standing in the doorway. 

They both jumped in surprise. “Ali-I-We-um...How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough.” The blonde smirked. “Are you two using strategy as foreplay now?” 

“Play nice, Alison. We’re not asking you what goes on under the covers between you and Emily.” Flinna replied calmly. 

“Not yet.” 

“Ali!” 

“Both of you…” Flinna's tone changed to something more businesslike. “There's an invasion in three days. Let's get to work. And next time...don't be late, Ali. You should have been here an hour ago.” 

“Well what were you doing an hour ago? Was Spencer claiming the kingdom?” 

“Alison...That doesn't take an hour. Don't insult Spencer. She's very good at what she does.” 

Spencer glared at them both and cleared her throat. “Can we please get back to work?” 

“Sure, whatever.” Alison chirped with a shrug.


End file.
